Good Luck Alek
by Evangeline Parker
Summary: Chloe saves Alek from a fight on the streets. He's newly transformed, homeless and confused. Chloe teaches him how to fight but more importantly survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chloe jumped down from the rooftop instantly, nailing the bald one in the shoulder. He fell down immediately, letting out a low groan as he hit the ground with a thud. She slammed her foot into his gut twice, breaking ribs. A rough looking man came after her. She grabbed onto his wrist, flipping him over onto his back. Her foot stomped on his chest, stopping his breathing. Another one, armed with a knife, charged after Chloe. She ran against the wall, running up it and flipping over. On her way back down she grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him with her. His head hit first, cracking at the impact of the concrete.

Chloe turned to face the boy, pinned against the wall by the man with the tattoos running from his brow to his neck. He was choking the boy, raising him off the ground by his throat. His face was turning different shades of dark colors as his life was drained out of him. Chloe grabbed onto the other man's throat with her claws and ripped, pulling his neck apart. He released the boy and fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Rot in hell." She spat on his wound and turned to the boy who was leaning against the wall, gasping for air on the ground.

The boy's eyes were terrified, absolutely in panic. He looked like he was trying to run by crawling but he was too weak, for now.

"Don't. Catch your breath. You're in no shape to be moving." He did stop, scared, but stopped. He sat and rested for a while, trying to recover. Chloe sat down next to him, giving him space so he didn't feel overwhelmed. He gave her a suspicious glance and she slid over the other direction. "If I wanted to hurt you- you would be dead right now. You know what I can do. But I promise you I won't." His eyebrows furrowed together.

He didn't seem to buy it but he wasn't in any position to argue. She let him breathe a moment longer before standing.

"Come on," She held her hand out. He looked at it with confusion. "Look, it's not safe out here; you should know that by now." She could see that he knew it was true but wasn't willing to go with her yet. Chloe examined him. The first thing she noticed was his clothes, they were dirty and bloody in some parts. He had an old bruise on his left cheek and two forming ones on his right side. Small cuts and gashes lined his hairline, eyebrows and jaw. At a pass of wind, she caught onto his smell. It wasn't pleasant. He had clearly been on the street for a while. "How do burgers sound?"

He reached for her hand immediately.

They walked in silence down a back street, trying to avoid the public. He was in no condition to be seen in public. Chloe, however, looked like she had just been to the salon despite her previous activities. Her outfit was still in perfect place along with her hair.

She told him to sit on the bench; people would just mistake him for a homeless man.

"If you get into trouble, just say help, I have good hearing," She winked. He knew that her good hearing was based on the fact that they were not human. He didn't want to admit it.

A few anxious moments passed for him as Chloe went to the burger place. Whenever people walked by he would flinch, hoping to not get beaten. He nearly had a heart attack when Chloe sat down next to him on the bench, handing him a burger and fries. He looked at it like she had just handed him a million dollars. He devoured it in only a few bites, taking in every last ounce of it.

"Hungry I see," She noted. "Follow me," He did without questioning this time, given that she was the only food source he had. They wandered through the city for a little over thirty minutes before coming to a street with small houses; she stopped at one with a black pickup truck parked in front and all of the lights out on the porch.

Chloe ran up the steps and unlocked the door, all six locks, he noticed. She let him in and locked four of the dead bolts, leaving two open. He gave her a look.

"No matter how many they get right they'll always be locking two of them, but the deadbolts strong enough to keep them from busting in without causing a scene." She explained. "Upstairs," He followed her and went into the room on the left.

She led him into the bathroom and handed him a towel.

"Clean up and then come downstairs, oh, and once you change throw the clothes out so I can wash them, I'll look for some of my brother's old stuff that will fit." He did as he was told.

Chloe threw the filthy articles into the wash and went downstairs. She got out the things he would need from a first aid kit and poured a glass of water for him. The blonde found a pair of sweatpants that were going to be slightly small but for now they would work.

The water stopped and shortly after he showed up, the towel wrapped lowly around his waist, emphasizing the v pointing downwards. She noticed his abdominal muscles were strong, along with his chest and shoulders. Chloe blinked and pretended not to notice, handing him the sweats. He took them and went back upstairs. It was less that than ten seconds before he was back down, still shirtless.

Chloe made him sit down and take two Advil to help with the pain. She made ice packs and got him to hold them against his face.

"Since you're Mai, you'll heal a lot faster than you usually do, but this will speed it up even more,"

For the next hour she made him rotate putting ice on his bruises and bandaged up his cuts. He was still tense and doubting whether to trust her but he knew he needed the young girls help.

When she was done fixing him up, she went to the closet and brought out sheets and a pillow. He helped set up the pullout couch while she went to the kitchen. Chloe had left out a glass of water and a bag of chips.

"If you get hungry in the middle of the night, you can eat these or help yourself to the fridge, I don't mind, and if you need anything I'll be in my room, feel free to ask."

"Thank you." He said as she was on her way up the stairs. His voice was low yet soft. His accent only showed a little bit but Chloe caught onto it. She realized that was the first time he had spoken to her. She smiled.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Chloe found that Alek was asleep on the pullout still. She glanced down at her watch to see it was 8 am. His hearing was sensitive now so she snuck out the back door quietly and called Jasmine.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" Jasmine, already wide awake, answered.

"Hey, I just woke up a little bit ago, I need a favor."

"Of course, what do you need? Oh, unless it involves me going on a pity date for some guy that's creepy."

"No, Jas," Chloe laughed, remembering when she made Jasmine go on a date with Brian because she bailed. "No creepy guys, well," Chloe looked back inside at Alek, asleep on the couch.

"Chloe…" Jasmine asked.

"Right, well last night I was on a rooftop run, training and I overheard a fight. A guy was getting beat up by the order; they were trying to kill him. So anyways, I stepped in and took down the Order guys,"

"How many were there, oh, my, gosh, Chloe, are you okay?" Jasmine sounded panicked. A car horn beeped in the background followed by two more.

"You know me- not a scratch." A sigh of relief came from the other side. "The guy is obviously Mai- he looked like he had been on the street for a while so I bought him a burger and let him crash on my couch last night."

"Well what else happened." Jasmine was intrigued by the story. She sounded like she was moving something around, probably walking home with bags.

"That's about it, he's asleep right now, but if he has another night like last he'll be dead. We need to train him." She peered into the house, watching the boy, still peacefully asleep.

"Okay, uh, how old is he? Is he a kid?"

"No, more like a man. He's probably twenty or something."

"Okay well I'm going to be in New York for another week. Is Amy there?"

"No she's visiting her sister in Colorado for the weekend, it's just me." Chloe wandered around the backyard in her pajamas.

"Well is that safe? If he's older and Mai he's probably strong, Chloe he could kill you-"

"Look, Jas, I'm fine. I'm being careful, trust me, he knows I can fight. He was terrified. Right now I think he's just traumatized. Considering I'm his only place to stay I don't think he'll be planning to murder me."

"Okay, just be careful Chlo- I have a meeting in five minutes and I need to hurry, call me in a few hours okay, I want updates."

"Yes ma'am," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady," Jasmine pretended to be serious but they both laughed. "I'll see you on Friday,"

"Adios,"

Chloe went back inside, tip toeing to the kitchen. The pantry door was open so he had probably gotten hungry in the middle of the night. She noticed his water was empty too. Remembering the clothes she ran upstairs and put them in the drier. The sound of clothes tumbling was soft enough if she closed the door.

For the next hour she avoided making any noise by reading on the back porch. It was nine thirty when he woke up to the sound of the drier beeping.

"Shit," Chloe had forgotten to turn it off. Inside, Alek had just jumped up into the air, getting trapped in the sheets. He frantically looked around, confused but remembered where he was.

"Hey," She said calmly, trying to get him to settle. "Do you want breakfast? I have pancake mix," She offered. He nodded. "You don't really talk much, do you?" She asked from the pantry, looking for mix.

She was pouring it into a bowl with water when he came into the kitchen.

"A guy like me doesn't have much to say," He stood in the doorframe, crossing his arms. Chloe did notice he was still shirtless but tried not to think anything of it.

"And what kind of guy is a guy like you?" She whisked the ingredients together as she turned on the griddle.

"The kind that's lost everything," He said lowly. Chloe turned around to see the sadness in his eyes. He clearly was pushing it aside when he asked, "Why are you being so nice to me, you've saved my life, given me food, clothes, a place to sleep, you let me use your shower and now you're making me pancakes. A girl who killed three men in the street doesn't seem like the type that would be so generous."

"I did what I had to do to save an innocent man. If it meant three ruthless low lifers lost theirs I didn't care."

"You weren't afraid to get killed for somebody you didn't even know!"

"You are one of us now! We are a family, the Mai. We look out for each other. We take care of each other. When one of us needs help we are there to pull them back up. We don't question it. We don't hesitate." She said sternly.

"I'm a Mai?"

"Yes, the Mai are a sacred race. Basset created us. We were supposed to be the human's protectors. Some of the Mai became angry. We were used by the humans. When thousands of us were massacred some of us rebelled. We killed most of the human population in Egypt."

"So those guys…"

"They were members of the Order. They're a group of Assassins that are trying to end the Mai."

"Why, I mean I understand the massacre but that's like any war, right?"

"Yes, that's what we believe. They were all raised on stories exaggerated by their ancestors. They think we cannot coexist with humans."

After Chloe had made the first batch and the guy had time to think he asked,

"Can we?" Chloe turned around, holding the plate of pancakes.

"I believe so but some aren't as hopeful." The rest of the morning was shared in silence of eating. The man cleaned up the couch for her.

She was in her room when he knocked on her door.

"Miss, I don't want to overstay my welcome and I know that really I already have," Chloe noticed he was dressed in his other clothes. "I just want to thank you for this. I hope this isn't too much to ask but I'm going to need help understanding…all of this. Can we arrange to meet?" He accent had come out in the last sentence more vividly than h=it had before.

"Oh, no, you're staying. I don't think you realize how rare it is to be Mai, we're nearly going extinct-if you go out there homeless you'll be dead in a week, tops, you're welcome to stay here for as long as it takes to train you."

"Miss, I-"

"Call me Chloe."

"Chloe," He repeated, smiling.

"And you,"

"Alek,"

"Will be doing a lot of training with me- the people in the order know how to fight and they'll kill you in a heartbeat. My friend, Jasmine, she's also my roommate will be here in a week. I'm going to let you rest for a few days to get stronger but I'm going to have to teach you to fight."

"Are you sure- you're very young, I have no money, I-"

"Don't worry, I have plenty. Now, I don't think two changes of clothes are going to work for you,"

"My parents, after I transformed they kicked me out. They said they wouldn't report me but I couldn't live there," He explained on their walk to his house from her truck parked a two blocks away.

"Mine died in a massacre in Russia, be thankful for your destiny not ruining theirs," Chloe said softly, more reflecting on her past than trying to offend him.

"I am sorry for that,"

"I was three, I don't remember them, I was adopted by a human family, like you-,"

"No,"

"What?"

"I'm not adopted," he said it like the idea of it was insane.

"They never told you?" She asked.

"Yeah because it's not true,"

"Alek, Mai can't be intimate with humans without the human dying. We have what you would call a kiss of death. To be Mai both of your parents have to be Mai." He thought about this for a while.

"So you're saying I can't date a human?"

"Is kissing a part of dating?"

"No humans, got it,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Hi everyone, thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! Anyways, Chloe and Jasmine are both eighteen, Alek is twenty. **

Alek grabbed everything from his room that he needed as Chloe sat patiently at his desk, taking in his room. It was what you would expect. Blue walls, a tan colored carpet; the bed was unmade, there was a few pairs of jeans on the floor and on his walls were covered in posters of sports players, mainly football.

On his desk there were textbooks and papers from college, she glanced at a few of them but decided to overlook them, not wanting to snoop.

"Hurry, we don't want them to walk in," Chloe pulled out her phone and texted Jasmine an update on the Alek situation.

"Yeah, almost done,"

Chloe sighed and listened to his heartbeat. For some reason she had always done that. It was like a radio station, whenever it was quiet or boring she just listened. The steady thumping was calming. Her heartbeat and his were exactly off from each other's. Then she heard another beating. She jumped up out of the chair silently, grabbing onto his hand and dragging him across the room. She shoved him out the window without explanation.

He landed in the tree, getting tangled in branches.

"What the he-"

Chloe clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Someone's in the house," She whispered. His eyes widened as he looked up into the window. He was at an angle were he could see through the leaves enough to see his sister standing there, looking out the window, frowning. She looked like she had been home sick, dressed in sweatpants and an old t shirt of his. He couldn't help but smile. Chloe moved her hand and just barely, almost so low even Chloe struggled to hear, he whispered,

"Miss you, sis," He felt like he could bust. She was right there; maybe ten feet away and he couldn't tell her he was okay and that he loved her.

His sister's eyes filled up with tears.

"I know you're out there," She whispered, closing the blinds. Alek wanted to shout out that he was there. But once again Chloe clamped her hand over his mouth, pulling him away. She dragged him to the car, keeping physical contact so he wouldn't run back to his house.

They drove home in silence, pretending nothing had happened. Neither of them said a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling bad about what happened earlier; Chloe let him be for the rest of the day. She had planned on going for a run and working out in the park with him later, but decided it could wait for the morning. Alek stayed inside for the day, doors lock, Chloe casually wandered around the house just to see that he was okay. He looked almost bored, just sitting on the couch, flipping through channels; probably realizing that he had taken a lot for granted before he had become homeless and then got one again.

"Hey, Alek?" She sat down on the arm rest, glancing at the TV.

"Yes,"

"My friend Amy just got back from Colorado, she knows about the Mai, and you," Alek quirked his eyebrows at that, "Anyways, I think she should meet you. She knows a lot about the Mai and since Jasmine and I will be busy sometimes she'll probably tutor you a little bit on the history. She's at a café just down the street, can you get ready?"

"Yeah, of course, uh, I should probably shower, do you mind if I use yours?"

"Yeah but I need the mirror, don't worry, I won't peak," Chloe rolled her eyes at her joke. Alek just shook his head and went upstairs. She waited until she heard the water turn on and went to do her makeup and brushed out her hair. When she finished putting on mascara and the bright red lipstick she loved, she went downstairs to wait.

Alek came down the stairs in dark jeans and a tight black t shirt, accentuating the definition of his arms and chest. Chloe starred for just a second too long, not realizing that his gaze wasn't really focused on her starring, rather the way the tight dress fit her. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, Alek following behind, smirking.

They walked to the Café, Chloe walking quicker than usual. Amy squealed when she saw her friend, forgetting that they had only been separated for two days. They briefly gossiped about the trip and things like that before Amy's eyes drifted to the hot blonde standing next to her.

"Hello, I'm Alek," Alek's accent sounded a little bit sexier today as he shook her fragile hand. Don't think like that, Chloe reminded herself.

"Amy, nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Amy smiled, clearly falling for the British blonde. Chloe rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

"So I hear Chloe really saved your ass,"

"Definitely, I'd be dead if it weren't for her."

"A lot of people would," Amy winked, "Anyways, you look older, how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty next week, I was living at home to go to college, but right before my sophomore year I transformed and my parents kicked me out. They canceled my classes too."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Amy crossed her legs, pushing back her hair too, trying to look attractive.

"Well, from what I hear I have a lot of training to do, I'll have to find a job so I can move out-"

Amy and Chloe exchanged glances. Chloe mouthed the word 'later' to her perky friend. They went on with their conversation for another hour or so before Amy left, she and Paul had a date. She tip toe ran out of the café and to her car.

Alek commented on her friendliness, obviously aware of how attracted she was to him.

"Yes, but I can assure you she's happy with Paul."

They made small talk on their way back home, talking about nothing in particular. They sat around in the house, cooking dinner, which to Chloe's surprise he knew his way around the kitchen. They made enough spaghetti so that there would be plenty of leftovers.

"This is great," Alek commented between bites.

"Thanks, I used to make it with my mom,"

"Speaking of which," Alek began, taking his last bite of his dinner. "You're nineteen? Eighteen?"

"Eighteen,"

"So, how do you have a two bedroom house and not work?" Alek asked.

"Well, my mom is pretty successful, she found out about what I was last year, and anyways, she travels a lot and after Jasmine's mom moved to New York she decided to do the same. Technically the house is hers but she's working on changing it to my name,"

"That's nice,"

"Yeah, sometimes I feel guilty, then I remember I've saved her life about twenty times," Alek laughed.

He helped to clear the table and wash all of the dishes, Chloe insisted to help too.

Chloe reached up for the Tupperware container so she could put the spaghetti in the fridge. She jumped once, trying to grab it but failed. She was about to climb onto the counter when Alek's hand reached up, grabbing it easily. His chest pressed against her back for ust a second and she shivered at the feeling. Chloe turned around slowly, Alek smirking.

"Thanks," She brushed away a piece of hair. He handed her the container but made no effort to move. He smirked and then turned away, going to finish loading the dishwasher.

She sighed.

"We need to talk," She began.

"You're either pregnant or breaking up with me. Oh wait, we're not dating and if you're pregnant I don't think it's my fault," Alek joked, glancing back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and shoved his arm. "Go on, I'm listening,"

"Mai don't really live alone." Alek gave her a questioning look. "We tend to live in a house all together. It's safer. You won't be moving out for a while."

"I thought-"

"I know, but you're newly transformed, it's not safe for you to live alone for at least a year, that's with a miracle. I just don't want to mislead you that you'll be able to go live some normal life. I'm not saying you have to stay with me forever, I won't mind though, you're welcome here as long as you'd like, but you will be staying with another Mai for as long as you plan on living, the second you step away," Chloe pretended to slice her neck to show that he would be murdered.

Alek set the pan out to dry and turned to face her.

"I don't want to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, sorry I take a long time to update, I'll try to update more often but I noticed I got a review saying Alek's POV would be nice. I'm thinking about it. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

"Damn it, Chloe," Alek gasped for air, sucking in as much as his lungs could take, but it wasn't enough. His ragged breath echoed through the air. His lungs were burning inside of him, his heart was beating hard enough to pounce from his chest and every muscle ached more than it has before. He leaned over to the railing, holding on to not fall over.

Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the alleyway.

"Come on, that's enough for the day, I don't need you dying right here, go shower and then stretch, I don't need you complaining about being sore all day tomorrow." Alek groaned as he tried to stand up. "I'll get you some Advil when you're clean," She said, flinching at the smell of him. She was not afraid of sweat or a little smell but he was pushing it. In a way it was hot, not the smell of course. To that she wanted to plug her nose but knew she was also just as gross smelling as him from running across rooftops. But his shirt was clinging to him and was completely drenched. It didn't take cat like eyes to see the definition beneath his shirt.

She helped him back inside, and he tiredly went up the stairs to shower.

Chloe went to Jasmine's bathroom and cleaned up. The cool water felt since against her burning muscles. Alek wasn't the only one who had been pushing their limits that night. Chloe was just used to pushing those limits.

She knew Alek would be great. He was a natural, much better than the others had been when she and Jasmine had found them. He seemed to embrace his abilities more than other. He was confident and didn't see himself as human anymore. She wasn't sure whether that was a problem or not.

Most Mai accept what they are and live somewhat normal. Most have jobs, a family and friends that are almost always they're Mai, just for safety purposes. They adapt to the circumstances. A few turn savage. One of hers that she had rescued from a similar situation of Alek's ran away and went to live in the woods. She didn't understand it. Sure, they were sort of like cats but he went all Lion King and was never seen again.

She hoped Alek didn't make the same mistake. He was nice to have around, entertaining, funny and likeable. He was easy to live with from what she could tell. He wasn't too complicated, yet he wasn't so simple it bored her to death. He was the perfect balance.

In a strange way, despite the fact she could kill him with two hands tied behind her back,_ he_ made her feel safe. Maybe it was just because he was a guy. But when she walked in public she felt less weighted by the order. She felt like they wouldn't think to touch her. By the way she acted around him they knew he was Mai. He didn't look like most new recruits though, he was bigger and taller. He looked like he was one of the few who had transformed in their middle school years.

It wouldn't take long for him to get to that level. She was worried he would realize he could protect himself and run, it was rare that she found someone other than Jasmine who was so easy to be around.

She realized that the water pressure had gotten low and shut it off, waking up from her thoughts. As she wrapped the towel around her body she knew Alek belonged here.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I'm craving Chinese, anyone feel the same? Okay, it doesn't matter because I already ordered." Amy shrugged, "I did a one week cleanse and oh my god I am starving!" she groaned.

Alek, his heavy feet thudding down the stairwell announced his arrival and he laughed at Amy's ridiculous whining.

"I don't want to hear it, Chloe's got me on a twenty four seven 'Run or I'm going to kill you' program. It's beyond fun!" He gave Chloe a glare, not truly meaning it. Chloe just smiled and waved using only her fingers and winked.

"Oh whatever, I'll be at Paul's," Amy said, leaving.

"You know you love me," She said, messing up his hair. He didn't protest and just shook his head at her. "Come on, Amy and I are going to Paul's for movie night," She grabbed her jacket off the rack, "Oh, you don't really have a choice," She explained to his less than enthusiastic look, "Yeah, Amy and Jas will probably suck us all into Titanic, fun right?" Alek dropped his head on the counter, dramatically and overreacting. Chloe laughed and walked over to the other side of the counter and hopped on the bar in front of him, "The best part is since Jasmine and Ben will also be there, you my friend, are stuck with me as your date." Alek quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm hot and you're just beyond excited, I know. Come on," Chloe ranted on sarcastically and pretending to be thrilled by the whole idea. Alek of course didn't mind the idea of sharing a couch with the little blonde.

"It's going to be just so much fun," She turned back winking at him and drawing out the word so.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I'm pretty sure that _you_ are the one that was just beyond excited about being _my _date,"

"Oh, is that so?" Chloe laughed, bumping against his arm.

"Mhm, I'm a total catch." Alek said confidently, his sarcasm lying somewhere underneath.

"Oh for sure, good looking, strong, nice…_modest_," They both laughed and shook their heads at their conversation.

"Well the first three were pretty accurate, I don't know about that whole modesty thing," He nudged her side with his elbow.

Like Chloe had predicted, the other girls roped the other, less romantic ones into watching Titanic. Paul was used to the nonsense and stuck it out bravely, similar to Ben's few comments. He and jasmine were cozy on the couch together next to the other couple. Alek and Chloe found that the floor was a lot comfier than squeezing into one chair so they lay down, sprawled out in from of the TV.

"I've avoided watching this for nineteen years; I think I could go until I die,"

"Deal with it," Chloe laughed.

He did, and watched painfully through the entire movie and as the ship sank he actually showed interest. Chloe swore she saw some form of sadness when Jack died.

"It could have been worse," he admitted at the end.

"Just wait for the notebook," Chloe promised and got up to go to the kitchen. "Hey, Amy, what ever happened to the Chinese order?" She said as her stomach growled.

Amy looked devastated and jumped up from her couch.

"I don't know."

"That's weird," Jasmine added in, "maybe you should call the place,"

"It's number four on speed dial right?" Chloe asked the brunette and she nodded.

She hopped onto the counter waiting for the answer. Alek found his way over to the kitchen to and leaned against the fridge across from her.

"Hi, I ordered a while ago, the name's Amy, 1300 Oakwood Lane, a delivery boy never came and I was just wondering what happened?"

"The name Amy?" An accented voice asked.

"Yes ma'am,"

"The delivery boy left three hours ago,"

"Oh, well we never got it,"

"I check again," Chloe frowned and listened to outside, hearing the smallest trickling.

"Oh, never mind, thanks," Chloe hung up and ran to the door.

"Chloe?" Alek asked.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine and Ben asked at the same time.

"Where are you going,"

It was all answered as she swung open the door and a pool of blood trickled in.

The delivery boy was lying on the floor outside Paul's apartment, looking like he had been beat to death, soaked in blood. His face was crushed, looking a disgusting shade of purple and Amy screamed.

"Ben, Paul, move the couch, Amy there's a kit underneath, I need you to put it on the kitchen table, Jasmine go get lots of towels, make some bags of ice, hurry, Alek, help me get him inside," Chloe barked out orders not even hesitating. Everyone ran to their jobs.

Blood dripped off of his clothes as they walked. They set him on the table, pushing everything else onto the floor. Everyone was looking mortified besides Chloe. Amy had started to cry and Paul looked not too far from it either. Jasmine's face was cold and hard, but clearly more afraid.

Chloe extracted her claws and tore through his shirt, tossing the soaking fabric to the side.

"Amy, jasmine, I need you to go and clean up the mess outside, blot up the blood first, tryiy to get everything you can up first, then clean it with bleach, rub in a small handful of dirt to mask the smell, spray perfume too and fan out the area."

Chloe's eyes opened shockingly wide as she looked down at the boys chest. The words "Killers" Were engraved in his own wounds, all bleeding deeply. She dug through the kit and found what she needed and started to clean the wounds and blot up the excess blood and she started to sew his skin back together.

"Why would they do this," Amy cried.

"He was Mai," "Put some ice on his head and down his legs, he's been beaten pretty badly," Everyone did what they were told, blotting up blood, icing the boy's body, masking up pills into water and dripping it into his mouth- whatever Chloe ordered.

It went on for twenty minutes as she slowly put him back together. Nobody said a word as Chloe worked.

She took a syringe and stabbed it into her arm, draining a vile of blood quickly, not flinching, and injected it into the boy's arm.

"Chloe," jasmine said hesitantly.

"Mai blood is good for healing, we heal quickly, so now he will too," Everyone looked at each other confused by how they had never known.

"Paul, we can't risk moving him, he's going to have to stay here, I'll come by every few hours to see how he's doing, don't let him leave, I'll inject a sedative that will keep him under for about twelve hours, but I'll come by early and give him another dose of blood,"

Chloe dumped all of the ice packs into the sink.

"Amy, ice his head for ten minutes every hour, when he wakes up, call me immediately, okay?"

"Yeah, of course,"

"Now everyone, get the hell out of here, Paul, turn on your cameras and call me if you think you're being watched, Amy I think it would be better if you stay here, they won't track you to my house hopefully, Jasmine and Ben, walk fast, call me and keep it on speaker, I'll know if anything goes wrong, okay?" Everyone nodded and flooded out.

Chloe walked with long, confident strides with her heels clicking, "Alek come on don't fall behind." She said coldly. He ran to catch up and followed her out into the street.

"What the hell just happened?"

"It isn't safe to talk about it Alek, we're being watched,"

"How do you know him?"

"Alek I'm about to do something that you are not going to be okay with but I need you to listen to me an just do what I say, okay?" Chloe didn't slow down.

"What are you even talking abou-"

"You need to turn around and run and don't stop until you get to your car, drive as fast as you can and just keep going alright, go to the airport and man named Julio will be waiting for you, he is tall and has dark skin, do not leave with him unless he tells you my father's name is Jonathon, he will take you to a small island in the Pacific, you are going to stay there until I say otherwise, understood?" She barked every word desperately trying to get them out.

"Chloe," Alek said, reaching for her hand but she pulled away.

"Alek, I need you to leave, now, or you're going to get hurt,"

"What do you even mean, you said I was safer with you? You're a strong Mai,"

"and every order member in San Francisco is but for my head right now and when they come to get me I don't want you within a thousand miles from here."

"Chloe I can't!" She shook her head and wiped away a tear that had dropped instantly.

"Alek, please," She covered her mouth and looked at the ground.

"Chloe, I'm not leaving, if they're after you I'm going to stay here and protect you!" She looked up at him with red eyes and tears flowing.

"Please Alek," she begged. He shook his head, stepping closer. He brushed away the tears from under her eyes and leaned in closer. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I'm not going to leave you," He said so softly she barely heard him. He cupped her face and leaned in closer to him. His lips brushed against hers and just as he pulled her closer to him to kiss her, but she pushed him away, sobbing.

"Alek. Run. If you care about me you will run…And you will not look back because I am no good for you. That could have been you tonight, and next time it will be, so go, because I don't think I could live with myself if that happened to you because of me," She reached up, grabbing his face and pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his head and she kissed him as hard and passionately as she could, letting herself melt into him and she wanted to melt into him forever but she pushed him away, a tear dropped from her eye, and she ran.


	8. Chapter 8

There was only so much strength in Chloe to last but she held her head high and continued on. Nobody, not even Amy or Jasmine knew about her conversation with Alek. All they knew was that Chloe sent Alek away to one of the hideaways for Mai and he would be back when things cooled down. Amy and Paul left for Colorado to stay out of harm's way. Chloe forced Jasmine to stay with Ben most of the day, but she was stubborn and almost always refused.

Chloe continued to inject the boy with her blood and on the fourth day Jasmine came in, a curious expression on her face.

"Chloe, you said that you were injecting the blood because Mai heal faster, and it would help him, but you yourself said he was Mai...I don't get it."

"It's complicated," Chloe replied like she had to almost every question Jasmine had asked that week.

"You said that about Alek leaving, me staying with Ben, why this happened, who did this because I know you know a little more than just the order and also why the hell you are so set in staying away from all of us!" Jasmine scream- whispered, trying to get across the importance but knowing she couldn't let anyone else hear.

"Jasmine, there are a lot of things going on and a lot of which I can't explain because of safety precautions. You're right, he is Mai but my blood is a little different, okay, I will explain once everything settles down but until then I need you to trust me, blindly, and keep yourself safe and keep ben safe, okay?" Chloe gave her the look and she knew instantly that trusting Chloe was the smartest, and most likely the safest thing she could do.

"Okay," Jasmine agreed reluctantly.

She hadn't seen this side of Chloe since her mother was nearly killed. They were sixteen and the order got a hold of Meredith, Chloe saved her almost a second too late, her mom went through a six month healing process and Chloe ended up making the decision that she needed to stay hidden for a few months. They sent Meredith to a hideaway for Mai. Some of the Mai there were afraid that she might be an order member in disguise, but Chloe somehow convinced them.

She had a way of doing that. Without even having to really give reasons or an explanation, she could make people trust her. Maybe it was her overly sarcastic way of explaining something, like when someone might be in danger she'll make a joke and Jasmine might wonder. But when Chloe shut off her emotions and became cold, that was when Jasmine knew she had too much on her plate. Jasmine knew something was wrong, extremely and horrifically wrong, but when Chloe was like this, it was safest for everyone to stay out of her way. She knew what she was doing. It was probably dangerous and to anyone else it would seem like a horrible plan, but Chloe knew what she was doing and if anyone got in her way it would all fall through the cracks.

Jasmine did what she knew was for the best and let Chloe do her thing. Unfortunately that meant constant questions and overwhelming suspicion and curiosity flowing through her mind at every second of the day. It could be tomorrow or a few weeks from now, but eventually it would make sense.

"I think he's fine, keep him for three more days, there's six more vials, inject two a day, I'll be out of town for a few days, can you handle it for me?'

"Yeah of course," Jasmine wasn't quite sure what to do or think. All she did know was Chloe had a plan and this would all be fixed soon. She hoped so, because she had important news, and dropping the bomb now probably wouldn't be the wisest choice.

"Thanks," Chloe left the room with lighter steps than usual. That was another warning, light footsteps meant heavy ears. Someone was watching Chloe. Someone was watching all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry there hasn't been an update for a very long time! I've posted a few chapters in the past few ays but most likely there will be more breaks and then lots of chapters posted close together, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, any feedback about the writing or plot would be awesome! Thanks :)**

Jasmine hadn't known it yet, but that was the last time she would see Chloe for longer than anyone had thought.

"Hey, Julio, I just wanted to see how Alek was doing. I'm getting a little bit worried, you never returned my calls. It's been four days, I emailed you, texted you and I sent a fax to the office, contact me as soon as you can or I'm going to come and find you. I know something's not right." She hung up the phone with an angry snap. It had been four days since the arrangement was made to have Alek leave the country to go into hiding and Julio was supposed to call the minute they boarded the plane and when they landed.

Something had gone horribly wrong.

She knew she couldn't leave though, that would just lead the order straight to him and they would both be ded within the hour of her arrival.

It wasn't like Julio to not contact her though. When her mother went into hiding he called every time she was relocated and gave her daily updates on her progress and concerns. He was very loyal and had been trained better than this. He knew not to test her boundaries and be loose about things like this. If she requested his help he knew it was important and was to be taken very seriously so why he hadn't contacted her was a mystery.

Maybe he dropped his phone in the ocean to erase any links he had on it and just couldn't get to another phone. They didn't have any form of traceable technology on the island to ensure the safety of the Mai there but Julio was very capable of finding a way.

The phone rang again and she grabbed it immediately.

"Hello,"

"Hi, Chloe, it's Amy, I just wanted to see how you were doing,"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number, bye," She hung up the phone with a sigh. She felt horrible. Interaction between Mai and humans was frowned upon by the order. Anyone associated with them was game for killing.

The phone rang again but as Chloe checked the caller idea she saw Amy's name and frowned. She grabbed the phone and ripped it right out of the wall. She felt like screaming and crying but she kicked the pile of scattered machinery to the side and left the house, grabbing a black coat and her red bag and was out the door.

Alek and Julio were nowhere to be seen and she was going to change that soon.

Chloe couldn't stand the waiting but knew she didn't have a choice. If she chased after Alek she would risk his safety and her own. All she could do was sit and wait.

She refused to sit and do nothing though. She called Julio everyday with no response for a month. There wasn't anything she could do though, so she packed her bags for New York to visit her mom.

She went up to her room, grabbing her clothes and folding them into her suitcase, frowning at the jeans and t shirts that belonged to Alek. They smelt like him. She grabbed her shoes and slammed the closet door, frustrated. Chloe leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath. Her heart was thumping loudly and overwhelming her senses that seemed to be overly exaggerated lately. Every sound, sight, smell or touch could make her jump at this point.

Every night she thought she heard the door open and she'd jump upright and be ready to kill anyone who was here to hurt her, every time it was just the wind.

Living in the house was making her sick, every Order member knew where she lived but it was mainly Amy and Jasmine's room, Alek's clothes included to the mess of memories driving her insane. She hadn't spoken to any of them in weeks and was feeling awful for it.

That didn't stop them from calling though, Jasmine had stopped after a week, but Amy was consistent, texts, emails, calls and occasionally stopping by, hoping to see her, but she refused to answer.

Chloe finished packing and drove to the airport, attempting to keep herself together with her face set like stone. It had been that way since the night at Paul's.

She boarded a plane and was on her way to New York by the end of the day. She didn't sleep, she may have been in public but it wasn't safe either way.

She sat next to an elderly woman, who was clinging to her purse and rocking back and forth. Chloe pulled out old paperwork about the house and picked up an old book too, not really reading it but just flipping the pages to pretend she wasn't just sitting and thinking.

"I've never been a good at flying," She said, looking at Chloe. Chloe smiled and shrugged. "I bet you're going to see your boyfriend, aren't you?" Chloe pretended to laugh and shook her head.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she said politely.

"Oh well I'm sure there's a boy out there who wishes you did," The elderly lady smiled to Chloe.

"Ha ,ha, well there is a guy but it isn't going to work, long distance, you know?" Chloe replied again, not really wanting to talk but knowing this conversation probably made the woman happy, and if she couldn't be herself, she could at least make someone else feel that happiness for a change.

"I'm sure you two will work it out,"

"I hope so," Chloe confessed, turning towards the window after giving the woman dressed in the pink dress a smile.

"Love always finds a way of working it out, dear," The old lady said softly, "It always does,"


End file.
